


Tempting Sensations

by Formattingme



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formattingme/pseuds/Formattingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an addicting new habit...can Cas and Sam pull him out of it before he takes it too far?</p><p>-Human Cas, Kevin still alive<br/>-Sabriel Fluff<br/>-Dean Cas relationship and possible smut but idk yet<br/>-Enjoy my lovelies<br/>TBH IM TAKING A BREAK ON THIS FOR A WHILE SO IT WON"T BE FINISHED FOR SOME TIME</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

POV Dean  
I sit on the edge of my bed, my hand holding where the damn hell hound slashed my stomach. I hold my knife in the hand, a beer in my other. I think about how Sam is sick, and for some reason, I don't feel anything towards it. In fact, I don't feel a god damn thing at all. Even my own pain has seemed to dwindle away to nothing, the flame of my life turned down to a flicker. I chug half of the beer and set it down on the ground by my feet, focusing my eyes on my knife as I sit back up. I hold out my wrist and graze the knife at first, then pushing deeper. I wince at the pain, but it turns into a thrill and I love it. At least I'm feeling something…  
-  
I open my eyes disoriented, blinking them a few times before I can see. I look around the room at first, before finally my thoughts come back to me and I realize I must’ve fallen asleep last night. I look down at my arm, died blood trailing down my arm where it dripped, three open beers on the floor and one toppled over and still dripping into the puddle it made. I pull my long sleeves down and stare at it for a minute.  
“Shit,” I finally say, picking up the fallen bottle, the warm beer drips on my hand and I cringe at the unexpected feeling. I grab the other bottles and slowly make my way through the halls and into the kitchen, emptying whats left in each of them and putting them to the side, pulling some paper towels off the roll. I clean up the spill, cursing as I do so, because really, who in their right mind ever wants to clean anything. I sit on the edge of the bed for a second, balling up the wet paper towels and throwing it into the trash across the room. “Fuck yeah,” I say when I make it, flopping backwards onto the bed and putting my hands over my face, covering my eyes. I lay like this for what seems like eternity when I hear a knock at the door. The door creaks as the unknown person opens it, but I stay still in this position.  
“Dean?” the voice questions, and I realize it’s Castiel. I sigh for a long time before finally sitting up.  
“Hey Cas,” I breathe, my head pounding from last night. I run my fingers through my messy hair, surprised when there’s no knots to get caught on.  
“Are you okay?” he asks, his voice full of concern.  
“I’m fine, why do you ask?”  
“Because I’ve been observing you the last few months, and you’re mood has only declined more and more.”  
“Well yeah Cas,” I say sarcastically, “Sam nearly died, the angels fell-“ I stop for a second, seeing the guilt written across his face, “I… I didn’t mean it that way.”  
“I know Dean.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.”  
There’s a long pause before anyone speaks again.  
“I’m okay Cas,” I lie, letting out the breath I was holding in, “You don’t have to worry about me.”  
My mind flashes back to the image of the torn up skin on my wrists. It burns, and it only makes me want it more. I try to shake the thought from my mind, and I know Cas knows somethings up.  
“Okay…” he says, doubt evident in his voice. He looks at me with sad, disappointed eyes, yearning for me to tell him the truth.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Dean

Later on that day, me Cas and Sam and Kevin are sitting around in the bunker, watching old movies on the shitty projection thingy left here by the Men of Letters. Despite being bookworms, they had some pretty okay old movies. In all reality, I wasn’t really paying attention. I take a swig of my beer and glance over at Castiel, who’s already staring at me. But wait, he’s staring at my arm. I may be wearing long sleeves, but it’s as if he sees right trough them. Luckily, he’s human now, so I don’t really have to worry about that. Cas looks up at me, meeting my gaze and locking eyes, and I realize I’ve been staring at him far longer than I had imagined.  
“Dean?” he asks, “can I talk to you in the other roo-“ just then someone gets a pie in the face in the black and white movie. I laugh, vaguely fake, but I hide it well.  
“Oh c’mon Cas, it’s just getting to the good part,” I say with a smile. A great excuse to get out of an awkward conversation, but I know this won’t be the only time he’ll bring it up. I shake off the situation, refocusing myself on the T.V.  
“Anyone want another beer?” Sam asks, getting up himself and waving the empty bottle in his hand. I raise my hand in response. Sam shakes his head, and as he walks away, Castiel speaks up in his ever-so-proper voice.  
“I’d like a beer as well, please.”  
I chuckle a little, reaching into the bag of chips on the long wooden table. I shove a hand full in my mouth. Kevin laughs as I try to close my mouth and chips fall everywhere.  
“I do not get what is funny?” Castiel states, a confused look on his face.  
“You wouldn’t Cas,” I snicker sarcastically. His head tilts to the side, and I pat him on the back and smile turning back to the movie. I see him stare out of the corner of my eye for a minute longer, his eyes falling down to my wrist, then to the screen. I shudder at the thought of him knowing. I stare down at my feet for awhile, before noticing the looks from Kevin and Cas and looking up, faking a smile. Finally, Sam’s back to break the awkwardness. He hands me and Cas our beers, and sits back down. I sit through the rest of the movie, finishing my beer, and just when they’re about to put in another one, I stand up.  
“Hey guys, I think I’m gonna head to bed…” I sigh, turning away from them and heading towards the kitchen. I grab two more beers and head up to my room. It’s not long before I hear a knock.  
“Come in Cas,” I say, lowering my head. I know it’s him, it has to be. The door creaks open slowly, revealing his dreamy blue eyes- wait, did I just say dreamy?  
“Dean, we really need to talk,” he states, a worried and nervous look painted on his face. His cute, adorable fac-wait what?  
“O-okay Cas,” I sigh, letting my defenses down. He’s my best friend, he deserves to know. He sits down next to me on the bed, a bit too close for comfort, but I don’t mind. It takes him a minute to start speaking, and I assume he’s trying to think of what exactly to say to me. What he does say catches me completely off guard.  
“Dean, I know you cut yourself. I also know that you’ve done it for months. And-“ his voice breaks, my heart sinks,-“and I can’t take it anymore!” His eyes hurts with tears and I wrap my arms around him.  
“Cas, c’mon, stop crying man, please?” I beg, holding him tighter, though honestly, that was just for me. When he finally calms down, he takes a deep breath and holds my arm out. He starts to pull up my sleeve but I yank away as quickly as I can. He looks into my eyes sadly.  
“Dean,” he pleads, his voice raspy and deep, almost a whisper. I close my eyes and turn my head away from the former angel, holding my arm out to him. He drags my sleeve up my arm, and I wince at the slight pain. I hear him gasp softly, and it breaks my heart. I open my eyes and look over at him, seeing his eyes water, he quickly wipes away his tears, but it doesn’t matter, I’ve already seen them. I pull my arm away from him and lower my sleeve, all the while staring into his eyes. I put my hand on his check and lightly tug him forward and he obeys, our foreheads clashing lightly together. I can taste his breath on my lips and it makes me want him more. His lips get so close to mine before he stops. “Dean,” he says, pausing, my lips aching for his, “please promise me you won’t cut anymore, I-I love you…”  
At first I’m caught by surprise, not knowing how to react or what to say, too much to take in all at once. I know lately I’ve had feelings towards him, but love? Well, maybe. I know I love him as a friend- I know I’ve never had a problem with the idea of settling down with Cas, but that thought has long since been pushed down to the deepest depths of my soul. But in all truths and realities, I’ve been in love with him since the beginning, since I met Cas, awestruck by his strength, and even more so his beauty. I can see it in his eyes, every inch of his soul is beautiful, divine, perfect… perfect for me.  
“I love you too Cas… but… I can’t promise you that I won’t cut anymore,” I finally reply. His face moves away from mine, his eyes tearing up again. He gets up to move and leave the room, but I grab his wrist and before he can protest, I pull him back down onto the bed, running my other hand through his hair. I pull him closer, finally kissing him. “I can’t promise I won’t cut again,” I repeat, “but I promise I will try not to.”  
I smile shyly at my former angel, before kissing him again. I flop down backwards on the bed, wrapping my arms around him so that he lands next to me as I fall. He lays on my chest for a long time before we both start drifting off to sleep. I kiss his forehead, lay my head back, and embrace slumber.


End file.
